robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Brainpower
Brainpower is the thirty-second and the sixth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 2. Plot Grimlock tries to make himself smarter by absorbing information from a Cybertronian data cylinder into his brain, but something goes wrong and leaves the team at a disadvantage. Synopsis As the Deception Mini-Con Torpor fiddles with a device, Bumblebee and Strongarm observe from nearby and discuss how they're going to capture him. Unfortunately as Grimlock attempts to join the conversation, he alerts Torpor to their presence. Bumblebee and Strongarm give pursuit, however Torpor stuns them with blasts of light, and it's only Grimlock's brute-force approach which takes the Mini-Con down. Taking the Mini-Con back to the scrapyard, Grimlock grouses about not being included in the strategy meetings and accuses them of not thinking he's smart enough. Russell and Fixit are meanwhile helping Denny unload a collection of vintage toasters which Denny claims is Russell's college fund. Moments later, Grimlock sadly plonks himself down on the pile of toasters and complains about how Bumblebee and Strongarm don't think he's smart. When he mentions the police academy, Fixit reveals he has a copy of the academy entrance exam. Soon Fixit is feeding the exam directly into Grimlock's head from a Cybertronian data cylinder. Grimlock starts on the first question, but it takes him until sunset, and he still gets it wrong. Fixit offers to download him a study guide, however once they have him hooked up, Bumblebee calls them away to the stasis pods. Grimlock attempts to fiddle with the data cylinder, but everything goes wrong, and Grimlock is left lying on the ground. The others find him lying on the ground, and as he wakes up they discover Grimlock's brain has been greatly boosted in power. Fixit reports that the data cylinder is empty, the contents having been loaded into Grimlock's brain. Unfortunately as Grimlock says, his condition is going to result in the breakdown of his neural pathways and eventual death. As they're discussing possible solutions, the alarm sounds and Fixit reports that a Decepticon signal has been detected at the experimental energy research laboratory. He's able to identify the Decepticon as Simicore, a scientist paired with the Mini-Cons Axiom and Theorem. Bumblebee is reluctant to take Grimlock along, but Grimlock quotes the likelihood of the mission's failure without him, and Bumblebee reluctantly agrees. As they arrive at the research laboratory, Grimlock suffers his first headache, but he's able to quickly get them inside by deducing the entry keycode. Fixit radios to report he may have come up with a cure for Grimlock's condition. Grimlock announces he believes that Simicore is after the particle accelerator's secondary control circuit, which could be used in a Cybertronian starship, and at that point they run into the Decepticon himself, who is surprised to meet an intelligent Dinobot. Though the Mini-Cons he fires miss the Autobots entirely, Grimlock accidentally stumbles, knocking over Bumblebee and Strongarm. Matched against Simicore, Grimlock finds himself unable to decide how to punch the Con, and instead swipes the control circuit and makes off with it. Knocking out Bumblebee and Strongarm, the Decepticon gives chase. Grimlock seals himself in the particle accelerator control room, barricading the rear door. While he attempts to come up with a plan of attack, Simicore has his Mini-Cons magnetized Bumblebee and Strongarm to the particle accelerator, and begins the charging process. Fixit, Denny and Russell arrive and are let in to the control room by Grimlock. Fortunately Fixit's cure works, draining the information out of Grimlock's brain and back into the data cylinder, though it leaves Grimlock temporarily immobile. Russell has a plan with five minutes to go, he has Grimlock invite Simicore to the observation room for a battle of wits. Simicore insists on giving the first question, and though it seems difficult, Grimlock manages to get it purely on the knowledge he knows that Nuon City was destroyed by Underbite. Though Fixit is unable to come up with a question for Grimlock to give Simicore, Grimlock has regained his mobility and takes out the Decepticon. He's then able to rescue Bumblebee and Strongarm from the particle accelerator shortly before it fires. Back at base, the Decepticons are safely stored away in a stasis pod, and Fixit gives Grimlock a copy of the study guide on a tablet, though he asks if there's a version with pictures. Appearances Autobots * Bumblebee * Strongarm * Grimlock * Fixit Decepticons * Torpor * Simacore * Theorem * Axiom Humans * Russell Clay * Denny Clay Quotes "You two don't think I'm smart enough for strategy, and planning, and strategying... ing." : —Pre-cylinder Grimlock "Well, it seems a bit ludicrous now, but after the debacle with Torpor earlier today, I became convinced that you and Cadet Strongarm considered me intellectually inferior." "Come on, Grim, we would never say that. Out loud." : —Post-cylinder Grimlock and Strongarm "I hesitate to state the obvious, but if I remain behind, your mission is seventy one percent more likely to meet with failure, and fifty four percent more likely to meet with humiliating failure." : —'Grimlock' "What's red and black and blue?" "...what's red and... ah, I see. How very droll. Once again you're insulting me so I—" "CANNONBAAAAALL!!!" : —'Grimlock' and Simacore engage in a battle of wits. Trivia * Fixit mentions that Grimlock has absorbed 3.667 yottabytes of information into his cortex. To put that into perspective, that comes out to 3.667 septillion bytes of data, or 3667 zettabytes. The internet is estimated to scrape one zettabyte of data by the end of 2016, so it seems Fixit wasn't exaggerating when he said "several thousand times the sum total of all human knowledge"! * Why does a simple, almost entirely unmanned prison ship have an entire civilization's worth of data kicking around, anyway? Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes